


(For Just One Day Let’s Only Think About) Love

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [47]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Agender Character, Canon Queer Relationship, Episode: s05e23-24 Reunited, Fluff, Other, Prompt Fic, Triple Drabble, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:12:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Ruby’s thoughts before her wedding.[Prompt: Writer’s choice]





	(For Just One Day Let’s Only Think About) Love

She and Sapphire are getting married today! Ruby still can’t believe this is happening, but it is. In a few hours, Sapphire will be her spouse and she will be Sapphire’s spouse. This is going to be so wonderful.

The whole Temple and beach is buzzing with preparations, everyone dressed in smart tuxedoes or pretty dresses or, in the case of Bismuth, armour. There are seats and an arch covered in flowers out on the beach, which is where they will exchange rings in a human ceremony Steven has explained many times, before kissing and fusing for the first time in what feels like forever.

As Ruby heads off to change into her lovely dress, she tells Sapphire not to look at her while covering her own eyes. When she adds, “And no future vision either,” both of them burst into giggles, and she just wants to kiss Sapphire.

The sound of Steven singing in the background, Ruby opens her room in the Temple (when was the last time she came in here) and takes out the dress that has been made just for her. It feels a bit weird to be wearing something feminine (especially because she and Sapphire are agender and have no real concept of the human gender binary), but she thinks it suits her.

When she goes back into the beach house, Sapphire and most of the others are gone. So this is it. It’s time for the wedding.

She is about to get married to Sapphire, the gem she loves so much she can’t even begin to explain it. And they are about to show the world their love through the ceremony of marriage.

And as Greg plays a familiar tune on his guitar, Ruby grins and steps outside, ready to marry her wonderful Sapphire.


End file.
